One of the Future
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: A girl has traveled to the past and her parents and their friends are 16. She still has her abusive yami, now she meets Yami B. It seems she didn't just inherent her parents' look's but their misfortune, too *CH2 & CH3 up*
1. She Who Came

Infiny: It's true! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *sniff, sniff* *brightens up* But I DO own Carisa, her yami, Alex, various people you've never heard of, and two new Millennium Items!  
  
Anja: She also owns herself and me but I don't think we'll be appearing in this story. will we?  
  
Infiny: I duunnnnnnoooo. Maybe if I need a mysterious character  
  
Anja: Ooooo, wait.. I have I perfect idea of who we can be *whisper, whisper*  
  
Infiny: Of course! I should of thought of that. I haven't chosen anyone for that role, so it can be ME! And you're my yami!  
  
Anja: Yep, I'm a genius.  
  
Infiny: Awwww. but I don't-  
  
Anja: Shh! Don't spoil it!  
  
Infiny: Oops. Anywhos // - means a yami to their hikari  
  
/ - means a hikari to their yami  
  
~~~~~~~~~~******$******~~~~~~~~~~ - means scene change  
  
*~FB~* - means flashback (hence the letters 'FB')  
  
~*FB*~ - means end of flashback  
  
~Dun Dun DUN~ - means end of chapter  
  
Ch.1 She who came  
  
I still don't understand what happened. I.. hope they're both going to be okay. when this ends. if it ever ends. Father.. Alex... I'll make it back to both of you. sooner or later. I promise...  
  
The darkness slowly faded away and then, I could clearly see my soul room. My yami, or 'Aiya' as she liked to be called, was standing there looking over me.  
  
"Your conscious. You got some pretty bad injuries, not including the one from earlier," She said fanning her demonic wings out behind her.  
  
"Ugh, What happened?" I asked. By the expression on my face anyone could tell I was puzzled.  
  
"Well, I was doing fine until you screwed my plans. You sent us 21 years in the past!!" I winced at the tone of her voice. "I had a feeling you would do something like this. That's why I told my brother to increase security," My yami started up again, speaking much softer, like she was giving a monologue to herself. "You dyed your hair black and put in brown contact lenses to hide you bluish features."  
  
*~FB~* A girl with black hair and brown eyes puts a pair of sunglasses on and walks up to a full-length mirror. "Wow, I can barely recognize myself.but, it needs something more," she said as she stared at the mirror. "Ahah!" she covered her mouth hoping no one heard her and waited about 2 minutes. Then grabbed a leather jacket and put in on, she tucked a golden amulet in her white shirt, and zipped up her jacket. She had a satisfied look on her face as she left the room and wandered down the hall. Someone was following her 'Shit! They must saw me some out of my room' she thought, now running. She ran into the nearest room, which was where her father's latest projects, and locked the door. She looked around the room for a way out which was a bit impossible because the room had no windows what so ever. But there was one hope her dad's attempt at a time machine  
  
~*FB*~ I opened my eyes no longer in my soul room but in the real world. I was lying in a bed, a brace around my left wrist, a bandage on my right cheek, one around my head, one around my stomach, and another covering my left eye. It was very blurry when I took a look around the room. 'Uhn. too blurry, way too blurry'  
  
//Take out your contacts, duh//  
  
/Oh/ I said mentally to Aiya as I reached up to my right eye and took out the brown colored contact lens. I sat up and looked to my dark hair falling over my shoulder. "Oh, this is never gonna come out," I groaned. But then I new thought surfaced in my mind 'I hope I can get back to Alex soon' I thought, wondering what had become of my hazel-eyed fiancé.  
  
//Probably dead by now// my yami spoke darkly, I felt a pang of guilt complete with a deep ice-cold chill down my spine.  
  
/What. do you mean?!/ I asked though I knew what she meant and why.  
  
//Yes Carisa, he is probably dead. because of you! My brother probably killed him off as punishment for you running away, he can't kill your father, your mother is missing, and your brother dead. So he would target Alex.//  
  
/Shut up!!! Just. Shut. Up!!!!!!/  
  
//Why? Hahahahaha, because it's true?// Aiya replied coldly to my sudden outburst.  
  
Before Carisa could speak, she heard footsteps. "I see your awake, feeling better?" said a soft voice with a british accent.  
  
"I guess," I remark as I looked up and saw an all too familiar figure standing the doorway, white hair framing his innocent face. 'Wow, I never would have thought some one could change so much.' I thought looking at Ryou Bakura.  
  
"Do you need anything?" he asked looking at the girl.  
  
"Not really, just a glass of cold water, uh. the day of the week it is, and. I was wondering how you found me," I answered curiously.  
  
"Well, I'll get your water in a moment. Today is Tuesday-" the teenage started.  
  
"Wait, don't you have school?" I interrupted suddenly.  
  
"I did but that was before I found you. You were lying in an alley, severely injured. I was going on my way to school when I heard someone groaning, I was going to call an ambulance but something inside told me not to. You needed medical attention," Ryou continued and pointed to my bandaged stomach. "Because you were bleeding heavily from that wound. So I don't really have school. Yugi'll probably bring over my homework assignments, though. Um, who might you be? I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou said holding out his hand.  
  
/Shit. Shit. Shit. Fake last name, need a fake last name/  
  
//Merigan//  
  
/Oh, you are SO lucky I'm desperate/ I said to my darker half. "I'm Carisa. Carisa Merigan," I told Ryou as I reached out, grabbed his hand, and then shook it.  
  
~Dun Dun DUN~  
  
Infiny: There you have it, it's short but it's a start.  
  
Anja: Yep, the end of chapter 1, um. Cue DBZ-like end narrating!  
  
Infiny: Who is this new young girl that seemingly fell into the past? Why would someone want her in captivity? What is Ryou like in her time? What part do I play? Will anyone send us a damn review?! Find out in the next chapter of. uh, One of the Future!!  
  
Infiny & Anja: R&R Please!!!! 


	2. Aftermath of Discovery

Infiny: Chapter 2!!  
  
#$# Ch.2: Aftermath of Discovery  
  
I would have never guessed I would share a special bond with Ryou.......... Ryou? When have I ever called him that? Am I getting closer to him......or farther apart? But.. what else would I call him, because he is not what he is in my future. Bah, all this pondering is giving me a headache. I still wonder..................... will you be okay in my future.........?  
  
I released my hand from Ryou's and brush my dyed hair behind my shoulder.  
  
"I'll get your water," Ryou said walking to the kitchen. I stared after him, then looked to the alarm clock. '2: 56' I read it's time to myself. I looked down and sighed at what I was wearing. My black T-shirt had a tremendous amount of blood on it and was ripped so that it looked like a tank top. My jeans were fine and I felt that nothing was wrong with my legs. Ryou then came back with my glass of water. I thanked him and drank it quickly, my throat was very dry.  
  
Just then, doorbell rang. Ryou answered the door.  
  
"Hi Ryou, I have your homework," came a voice that sounded like Yugi's. Then said, "Is that girl okay?"  
  
"Yea, she seems to be. You can come in," I heard Ryou say and soon after that I heard the door close. "I'll ask her if she would mind if she had visitors, okay?" He said and I heard his footsteps getting a little bit louder, and he then entered the room. Ryou asked me, "Do you mind any visitors? I mean I understand if you don't, but my friends are here and-"  
  
"No, I don't mind visitors, but did I have anything next to me?" I asked interrupting him.  
  
"Yes, you did. here," He handed me a black bag with 'C. I. K.' on it.  
  
"Thanks," I said pulling out a black over-shirt and then putting it on over my screwed up shirt and bandage. I placed the bag beside the bed. I then said, "Let 'em in."  
  
Ryou walked to the other room and brought in the visitors: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Infiny (A/N: Mwahahaha, my appearance!!!), and surprising Seto Kaiba.  
  
"These are my friends, Carisa." He said. Then he pointed to Yugi, "That's Yugi Motou," He pointed to Joey, "He's Joey Wheeler," He pointed to Tea, "She is Tea Gardener," He pointed to Seto, "That's Seto Kaiba," Then, he pointed to Infiny, "And lastly, she's Infiny Omega." They all said 'hi' or 'hello' or waved to me.  
  
I smiled and said "Hello, everyone!"  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: R&R, Please! 


	3. From the Journal of a Yami

Infiny: Here's Chapter 3, it's pretty short though,  
  
#$# Ch.3: From the Journal of a Yami  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Simply Pathetic.  
  
What a failure to life my hikari is. I knew she'd make a mess out of all of this.  
  
Some people may be wondering why I treat my hikari the way I do. I'll write it in this book to tell some of my story, or maybe to ease my guilt. oh well, you'll never know! But anyway, the main reason I do this to her is because of my life.  
  
I have done good things and have had bad things fly back at me. It's similar to Bakura or Yami Bakura. He treats many things like dirt because of in his past life his sister was killed trying to save him from the Pharaoh's guards. Her spirit was imprisoned in a Millennium Item. He, then, thinks it's his fault and sends himself in a. sort of remission. He has never attached himself to anything in fear it will be taken away.  
  
I have the same problem, but I died before being locked inside this stupid amulet. So I could just be a restless spirit. How I died? I died by taking the blow of a Egyptian guard's spear that was meant for my older brother.  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: The end of this chapter!! I like this chapter very much! R&R 


End file.
